You Can Screw With Me, Not Her
by Caroline Greene
Summary: House finds an unexpected connection between Thirteen and a patient that makes her rethink everything. Eventual Hamron and possible Foreteen friendship...or more?
1. Chapter 1 Catch Up

Chapter One – Catch Up

"House," Cuddy chirped on her way back to her office, waving a folder. "eleven-year-old girl exhibiting dystonia, seizures, and inability to sleep."

House stopped mid-limp and grabbed the folder from a startled Cuddy and continued wordlessly to the elevator with Wilson.

"You're still not speaking to her?" Wilson confirmed more than asked. Since finding out she was adopting a baby, House had refused to speak to or about her. The time usually spent making offensive remarks about her low-cut tops and over sized backside was replaced by a new and distinctive blank stare that endlessly intrigued Wilson.

"Who, Thirteen?" House asked innocently. "No, no. We're bestest buddies now. But don't worry, you were my best gal-pal first." He wrapped his free arm around Wilson's shoulders in a patronizing hug. "We still on for the Jonas Brothers concert tonight?"

Wilson grimaced as he shook him off. "I've got a patient waiting. We'll continue this later."

"Alrighty, BFF!" House called down the hall as he opened the door to his own office. He tossed the folder in the middle of the table and straightened his posture as he regarded his team. "Taub, you're looking guilty and adulterous."

"We're working things out." Taub grumbled, opening the patient's folder.

Disappointed by Taub's reaction, House tried again. "Kutner, you're looking desperate for female attention."

"I am." He conceded. "Hand me the file when you're done."

"What's with you guys?! Is someone pumping ether in here? React to something!"

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh, Thirteen gave you guys some of her happy pills."

"I don't do—" Thirteen objected as she jumped to her feet.

"I don't care what pills you take as long as they're not mine." House said flatly as he popped 3 or 4 vicodine. "Now then," He continued. "eleven-year-old; dystonia, seizures, and no nappy times." He haphazardly wrote the symptoms on the white board.

"Lead poisoning could explain the dystonia." Taub offered.

"She'd have to be _eating_ cheap Chinese toys to get that much lead." Foreman scoffed.

"Seizures could be caused by hypoglycemia." Thirteen added.

House shook his head, shooting the idea down."Glucose is normal."

Kutner fidgeted with a paper clip, stealing glances at Thirteen sitting next to him.

"Kutner, ideas!" House prodded, pacing in front of the group.

Again, Kutner looked at Thirteen and didn't say anything.

"Kutner!" House barked.

"Juvenile HD fits." He mumbled.

"Excellent, Juvenile Huntington's Dystonia it is!" House said brightly. "Foreman, draw blood out of the twitchy kid. The rest of you can waste the rest of the week in the clinic. Aren't you glad I _un_-fired you, Thirteen?"

"I'm thrilled." Thirteen retorted.

Foreman opened the door and Thirteen brushed past him in an angry flurry.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of their genetic disorder."

"Classy, House." Foreman said angrily.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Exactly What You Think

_I know it's a little short, longer chapters are on the way. And for the record, DDC stands for DNA Diagnostic Centers.  
_

_Review, review, review! :)_

Chapter Two – It's Exactly What You Think

"House," Foreman called to a to a dozing Gregory House. "House?"

"Busy." He grumbled.

Foreman pounded the desk with his fist and watch House's head snap back in surprise. "Do I have your attention now?"

House nodded. Foreman saw the glint of a paper clip that had stuck to his forehead while he'd slept.

"Why is the elven-year-old still here? We diagnosed her yesterday." He slapped a lab paper down on the table. "It's Juvenile Huntington's Dystonia. I tried to release her, but the nurse said you were waiting for some results from the lab first."

"I am waiting for some results. They're just not from _our_ lab."

"You brought a patient's fluids back to your apartment?! Cuddy chewed you a new one last time, I thought you'd learned the first time when you took that man's--"

"No," House interrupted. "I'm not going threw _that_ again. I'm waiting on some results from DDC."

"DDC" Foreman repeated slowly. "The place Jerry Springer uses for their paternity tests?"

"Oh," House scolded. "That place is so wrongly stigmatized. Other prestigious day-time shows use it to find their guests' baby daddies...Like Maury."

"Cut the crap, House. What's going on?" He pulled up a seat across from House.

"I'm working a hunch."

"House!" Thirteen screamed as she opened the door. "Zack from the lab called me saying someone made a request for a vile of my blood. What the hell do you think you're doing with my blood?" Her face was bright red and her eyes had turned to angry, black slits.

Foreman's eyes widened as he looked back at House. "You're...?"

"Yes," House replied. "It's exactly what you think."


	3. Chapter 3 Cling To A Friend

Chapter Three – Cling To A Friend

_I tried for a slightly longer chapter this time._

_Don't worry, I'll be bringing in the other characters more in the next chapter (and more of House!)._

_Angst alert!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! :)_

Foreman shook his head and left the room. He knew taking sides in this battle could only do him harm.

"You had no right, House." Thirteen hissed as she approached the desk. "My business is my business. Stay out of it." She turned to leave, but froze inches from the door when House's phone rang.

'DDC' flashed on the screen. "It's the lab." House said coolly. "You're dying to know. Well, actually you're just dying..."

"The past is the past."

"Except when the past makes people. You don't want to know if that's the kid you gave up eleven years ago?"

"What difference would it make?"

"Are you asking me or yourself?"

Thirteen stormed back towards House. She shot her hand towards him like she was going to slap him, but instead she picked up the phone. "This is Dr. House." She said threw clenched teeth. She paused for a moment as she listened to the person on the other end of the line. Her breath caught in her throat and she abruptly hung up. Her eyes widened as she backed slowly away, not looking at anything in particular. "Oh my God," She mouthed, unable to make the words actually come out.

House's eyes silently followed Thirteen as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I have to go." She croaked. Looking pale and distant, walked to the elevator and punched the down button. Looking down the hall, she made eye contact with Foreman.

"Hey," He said quietly, standing at her side. "I'm guessing the DNA was a match."

The doors opened to a mercifully empty elevator. She didn't think she could handle talking to or even seeing anyone else right then. "Yeah."

Foreman nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "No."

"If you change your mind," Foreman reached for a pen and took Thirteen's hand in his. He carefully wrote his phone number on her cold palm. "I'm here for you."

The doors opened and they parted ways. Foreman went to meet up with Cameron and Chase while Thirteen sauntered alone and defeated to her car. She'd planned to go clubbing tonight, but she knew she didn't have it in her now. She'd have to try to do something tonight she'd been too scared to do in quite some time; sleep alone.

MDMDMD...

Wilson heard the knock of a cane against his door. House walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"Long day?" Wilson asked, noting House's tired expression.

He tapped the handle of his cane against his forehead as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "I think Thirteen is going to break."

MDMDMD...

"I'll be right back." Chase excused himself as he slid from the booth and headed to the bathroom.

"You seeing anyone?" Cameron asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"No," Foreman answered suspiciously. "I'm interested in someone, but..." His voice trailed off and he took a swig of his beer.

"But what? Do I know her?" Cameron smiled and her cheeks gained the flush they always did whenever she drank.

"It's Remy." He admitted.

"Erik," Cameron said sympathetically. "I don't think that's a great idea."

"I know it's not. It's just...I don't know, I want to take care of her."

"Trust me," Cameron looked him in the eye "you don't want to be with someone because they're damaged or because you feel sorry for them." She turned her head to see Chase coming back to the table. "I'm so glad I ended up with Chase, not taking care of House."

"You don't ever wonder what things would have been like with House?"

Chase sat down next to Cameron and kissed her on the cheek. "What'd I miss?"

Cameron shrugged and looked down at her hand laced with Chase's. "I think about it sometimes."

Foreman's cellphone rang. It was a blocked number. "I'm sorry guys, I got to take this. I'll catch you next Wednesday?"

"Sure thing, man." Chase said, nuzzling in closer to Cameron.

Foreman stepped outside and answered the call.

"This is Foreman."

"Hey, I know it's late," Thirteen's unsure voice said. "but I kind of need a friend right now."

Foreman paused with indecision for a moment, then answered "I'll be right over." He started his car and began the drive to Thirteen's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4 Off Balance

_Author's Notes – Okay, one of the scenes in this chapter is a little bit of a rip-off from the 2007 version of "Casino Royale". If you've seen the movie, you'll recognize it. It's not exactly the same thing, but it's similar. Thought I'd throw that out there._

_Sorry for the delay! I should be updating soon._

_All that being said, please read, enjoy, and review! ;)_

**Chapter Four – Off Balance**

Foreman knocked on Thirteen's apartment door. No answer. He tried again. He knew that she was home—he'd passed her car on the way. in. "Remy? It's Foreman" He called. Still nothing. He sighed and pulled out his wallet. Taking out the only credit card he owned, he slipped it in the crack of the door and popped the lock open.

"Remy?" He took a few steps inside. It was messier than the last time he'd been there with House. "Remy, are you here?"

He heard the sound of the shower. He walked towards it, hoping she hadn't had a loss of coordination and hit her head; something Huntington's patients are known to do. The bathroom door was cracked and steam was pouring from it. He pushed it open to find Thirteen fully clothed and sitting in the shower. Her forehead was pressed tightly against her knees and she had her arms wrapped around her legs. She was completely drenched and her wet hair was plastered to her head and shoulders. She rocked slowly back and forth. He could hear her softly sobbing.

"Remy!" He got down on his knees next to her in the shower and pulled her surprisingly cold body to his own. She excepted this move and let her head fall against his chest. Foreman saw mascara was smeared all around her face and that her eyes were swollen and red. "It's okay." He told her, hoping that was what she wanted to hear.

"It's not okay. I'm dying."

He nodded and didn't say anything for awhile...There wasn't much to say to that. He held her trembling body and soon realized that he was as soaked as she was. He finally pulled them both to their feet and turned off the water.

"Let's get you into some warm clothes." He suggested.

She nodded, looking down at their wet clothes. Foreman noticed that her eyes were big and vacant looking. She stood shivering in the middle of the room as she watched him pull some clothes out for her from the dresser. He handed them to her and guided her back into the bathroom to change.

MDMDMDMDMDMD...

Even before she opened her eyes, Thirteen knew something was off. She was wrapped in someone's arms. _Strong_ arms. Hesitantly, she pried her eyes open and saw Foreman sleeping next to her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She demanded, pushing him away.

"What do you mean?" He asked in surprise. "_You_ called _me._"

"No, I didn't!" She wrapped a blanket around herself and got up from the bed. "I couldn't have..."

"Remy," Foreman said slowly, getting up as well. "Why would I be here if you didn't call me?"

"Because..." She searched for a suitable answer. "because you're into me. I can tell. You're always looking at me, you're always _so_ concerned about me."

"Yeah," Foreman yelled. "I'm concerned! And don't act like I came here to take advantage of you. I didn't." He found his wet shirt on and stormed out of her apartment and slammed the door on his way out.


	5. Chapter 5 Confusing

Author's Notes – Here's the next chapter. Again, I tried for a longer one this time. I'd especially love feedback on this chapter...So please review! ;) Thanks!

**Chapter Five - Confusing**

"You're late." House said without turning away from the white board as Thirteen sat down at the table with Taub and Kutner.

"Where's Foreman?" She asked with a forced casualness.

"You would know." House replied, still writing on the board.

Her face reddened as Kutner and Taub's eyes focused on her.

"You were _with_ Foreman?" Kutner asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not!" She snapped at him.

House stopped writing in the middle of the word 'vomiting' and smiled at her. "You did, didn't you?"

"I just said I didn't."

"Exactly. If you didn't sleep with him you'd laugh it off or make a joke of it. The fact that you of all people is offended by sexual innuendo means it has some truth to it. Dying baby-mama needed some comfort from her ex-thug co-worker?"

Thirteen stuttered, scrambling for a reply. Kutner and Taub were shocked into a confused silence.

"Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" Foreman asked as he pulled up a chair next to Thirteen.

Thirteen's posture stiffened and she leaned slightly away from Foreman. House took note of this and gave her a final triumphant smirk before directing his attention back to the board. "Huntington's kid. While she does have Huntington's, that's not all the little bugger has. Vomiting, eye twitch, and can't feel her toes."

"Could be an food poisoning." Kutner said.

"That only accounts for the vomiting and nothing else." Taub replied.

"Eye twitch and numbness sounds neurological." Foreman said.

"Go get a CT scan." House ordered.

Taub stood, but House pointed at him with his cane. "Sit! Foreman, Thirteen, you're on."

MDMDMDMDMDMD

"You're seriously not talking to me?" Foreman asked Thirteen.

"That would be juvenile." She said, picking at her fingernails and watching the computer screen that was hooked up to the CT scanner.

He sighed. "Just a few more minutes, Marnie. You're doing great." He said more brightly into the intercom. "Are you worried about her?" He asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why would I be? She's just another patient." She kept her eyes on the screen, refusing to look at him.

"Because she's your flesh and blood. You're telling me that doesn't mean anything to you?"

She didn't say anything back.

"Are you going to tell her you're her mom?"

"I am not her _mom_. I am her _biological mother._"

"Semantics." Foreman observed. "Nice."

"No, it's not semantics. I'm not a mom and I don't ever want to be one."

"Whatever." Is all her said in return.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Foreman brandished the biopsy needle while Kutner rubbed iodine on the patient's chest. Whatever this disease was, it was spreading fast. It's newest victim was Marnie's lungs.

"So..." Kutner said. "You and Thirteen?"

"What about us?" Foreman said, genuinely confused.

Kutner smirked. "How was she?"

Foreman put down the needle. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it—"

"There's nothing to talk about. We didn't do anything."

"That's not what she said."

"Who's _she_?"

"Thirteen."

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Foreman and Kutner walked into the office and joined the group. "Biopsy results didn't show much, just that most of her bronchioles are totally flattened." Kutner explained.

"Which we already knew." Taub groaned.

"Dr. Hadley," Foreman addressed her professionally. "I need to speak with you for a moment."

"That's not her name, _Erik_. It's Thirteen. Duhhh." House said mockingly. "Besides, anything you have to say can be said in front of the whole class."

Both Foreman and Thirteen ignored this remark as they exited the room and walked into the empty locker room. Foreman shut the door behind them. "What do you think happened last night?" She looked at him like she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "I'm serious." He confirmed.

"You came to my apartment and we had sex." She said, crossing her arms looking down at her feet.

"We didn't have sex. I never even kissed you." He stopped for a moment, turning slightly red. "I wanted to, but I didn't. You were...out of it and I didn't want to do something with you that both of us would regret later."

She jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" She said, smacking her hand against her forehead. "I feel like such an idiot."

"What?"

"I'm taking this experimental drug to treat my Huntington's. The rare side effects are memory loss and vivid dreaming."

Foreman couldn't help but give a chuckle. "You didn't think of that before getting pissed at me?"

"Well," She said awkwardly, pulling at her ear. "It must have been a _really _vivid dream. I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's fine." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You've been under a hell of a lot of stress."

She smiled a little. "Thanks."

Both their pagers went off. Foreman grabbed his first. "Patient is seizing." He read. The both bolted out of the locker room and ran down the hall to the patient.


End file.
